Many attempts have been made for improving the water-repellent property of glasses by applying onto said glasses a silicon layer, as well for improving the adhesion of the protective and water-repellent layer on the glasses.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,927 teaches an inorganic or organic glass product, or tempered glass product excellent in weatherability, water resistance, moisture resistance and abrasion resistance, which is formed of a) a silicate glass substrate, b) a porous modified layer enriched with silicon oxide through removal of components other than silicon oxide in a surface layer of the silicate glass substrate, and c) a water-repellent layer formed of at least one compound of an organic silicon compound and an organic fluorine compound on a surface of the porous modified layer. The porous modified layer is prepared by etching the outer surface of the substrate, said etching being carried out by treating the substrate by means of HF (hydrofluoric acid).
Such an acid treatment attacks the glass and can be to aggressive for glasses having small defects.
It has also been proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,819) to provide a coating on a substrate, such as glass, ceramics, metals, and organic polymeric materials. The coating composition comprises, in combination, acid catalyzed hydrolysis and condensation products of water-silane monomer mixture and a film forming amount of a polymer having functional groups selected from amino, hydroxy and carboxy, hydroxy and amino, amino and carboxy, and amino, hydroxy and carboxy. The described process comprises applying the aforesaid coating composition (or an acid catalyzed sol-gel coating composition) substantially free of performed oxide sol and water soluble metal salt to the surface of a solid substrate, curing the applied coating, and treating the cured coating with an aqueous electrolyte solution for a time sufficient to produce a coating having graded porosity which is antireflective over a broad band of the visible spectrum.
The water-repellent property of a glass substrate provided with such a layer is not sufficient.
It has also been suggested to provide substrates with fluorinated coatings, for example by applying a fluoro aliphatic silicon layer on a glass. Even, if such coatings have some chemical resistance properties and some water-repellent properties, these coatings are not resistance against an attack by means of a sodium hydroxide solution.
The invention relates to siliceous substrate provided with a coating having excellent chemical resistance properties and excellent water-repellent properties.
The invention relates to a siliceous substrate having a face which is at least partly 30 provided with a water-repellent layer having a thickness of no greater than 5000 Angstroms, said layer being a layer of at least one fluoro silane compound having at least one silicon atom chemically bound to the siliceous substrate and chemically bound to the silicon atom of another fluoro silane compound of the layer, said layer having such chemical bounds with the siliceous substrate and such chemical bounds between silicon atoms of the layer that it has a chemical resistance of at least 1 minute against the action of an aqueous solution containing 25% by weight of sodium hydroxide and having a temperature of 25xc2x0 C. Preferably, said fluoro silane layer has a delta haze of less than 0.3% measured by the method ASTM D 1044-94, using a Taber abraser under the conditions where the abrading wheel was a CS- 10F wheel, the load was 500 g and the number of rotations was 1,000. In case said layer is substantially completely cured, said delta haze can be reduced to less than 0.1%.
According to a preferred embodiment, the fluoro silane layer has such chemical bounds with the siliceous substrate and such chemical bounds between silicon atoms of the layer that it has a chemical resistance of at least 24 hours against the action of concentrated phosphoric acid at a temperature of 25xc2x0 C.
Preferably, the treated face of the siliceous substrate of the invention has also a chemical resistance of at least 1 minute against the action of at least the following agents: soap solution, alcohol, isopropanol, isoparaffinic hydrocarbon, acetone, diacetonalcohol, methylethyl ketone, concentrated HCl, concentrated formic acid, 25% KOH solution, and gazoline.
The treated face of the siliceous substrate of the invention(face provided with the fluoro silane layer) has preferably a very low surface energy, so as to ensure a high water-repellency.
It has been observed that it was not possible to mark the treated face of the siliceous substrate of the invention siliceous substrate with a solvent based ink or paint, whereby the fluoro silane layer of the siliceous substrate of the invention provides a good anti graffiti protection.
Advantageously, the layer is a layer of fluoro aliphatic silane, said aliphatic group of said silane being a fluoro linear alkyl group with 2 to 20, preferably 3 to 12 carbon atoms, said alkyl group being substantially fully substituted with fluorine atoms. Said aliphatic group contains advantageously 3 to 40 fluorine atoms, preferably 5 to 25 fluorine atoms, most preferably from 13 to 20 fluorine atoms.
The invention relates also to a process for the preparation of a siliceous substrate provided with a fluoro polysiloxane layer prepared by polymerizing at least a fluoro silane derivative,
in which at least a part of a face of the siliceous substrate is contacted with a composition containing 0.1 to 10% by weight fluoro polysiloxane compound, at least a polar solvent for said fluoro silane, less than 10% water (preferably less than 5% by weight water, most preferably less than 2% by weight water) and at least an acid system for lowering the pH of the composition to less than 4, preferably less than 2, most preferably less than 1, especially less than 0.5, said pH being measured at 25xc2x0 C. by using a LiCl electrode with an open sleeve, and
in which said part of the face in contact with the said composition is dried at a temperature and during a period of time so as to obtain on said part, a fluoro polysiloxane layer having such chemical bounds with the siliceous substrate and such chemical bounds between silicon atoms of the layer that it has a chemical resistance of at least 1 minute against the action of an aqueous solution containing 25% by weight of sodium hydroxide and having a temperature of 25xc2x0 C.
In the process according to the invention, the composition advantageously contains substantially no water.
Advantageously, prior to be contacted with the solution, the said part of the face is washed, for example decreased, while after to be contacted with the solution, the said part of the face is rinsed, for example with a solvent, a polar solvent, especially with the solvent used in the fluoro polysiloxane composition.
According to an embodiment of the process, the drying or curing of the composition is carried out at room temperature. A substantially complete drying of curing of the fluoro polysiloxane layer can be reached after about 24 hours.
Preferably, possibly after drying or removal of solvent or water, said face is subjected to a heat treatment at a temperature from 60xc2x0 C. up to about 250xc2x0 C., for example from 60xc2x0 C. to about 200xc2x0 C., in an oxidative atmosphere or up to about 350xc2x0 C. in a non-oxidative atmosphere.
The siliceous substrate is advantageously selected from the group consisting of glass, glass containing substrates, ceramics and silicate surfaces.
The composition to be applied is preferably prepared by mixing a first composition substantially free of water containing a fluoro silane derivative and an organic polar solvent for said fluoro silane in an amount sufficient for dissolving substantially completely the fluoro silane derivative, with a second composition containing less than 20% by weight water, at least an organic polar solvent and an acid system sufficient for obtaining when mixing the first composition with the second composition a pH lower than 4 (advantageously lower than 2, preferably lower than 1, most preferably lower than 0.5), said pH being measured at 25xc2x0 C. by using a LiCl electrode with an open sleeve.
The invention further relates to kits for the preparation of the composition to be applied on the siliceous substrate.
Advantageously, a kit according to the invention is a kit for the preparation of a composition for applying to a siliceous substrate a flouro polysiloxane layer, which after drying has a chemical resistance of at least 1 minute against the action of an aqueous solution containing 25% by weight of sodium hydroxide and having a temperature of 25xc2x0 C., said kit comprising a first container containing a first composition and a second container comprising a second composition, the first and second compositions having at least partly to be mixed together before its application to the siliceous substrate, in which the first composition is substantially free of water and acid and comprises 0.1 to 100% (advantageously 1 to 75, preferably 2 to 70, most preferably 2.5 to 10%) by weight flouro silane derivative and 0 to 99% by weight organic polar solvent system for said fluoro silane derivative (preferably an amount of polar solvent sufficient for ensuring the substantially complete dissolution of the fluoro silane derivative), while the second composition comprises at least an organic polar solvent for the fluoro silane derivative, less than 20% (advantageously less than 10%, preferably less than 5%) by weight water and an acid system, and acid system being sufficient for ensuring when mixing a part of the first composition with a part of the second composition for the preparation of the mixture to be applied on the siliceous substrate, a pH lower than 4 (advantageously lower than 2, preferably lower than 1, most preferably lower than 0.5), said pH being measured at 25xc2x0 C. by using a LiCl electrode with an open sleeve, while the amount of polar solvent in the first and second compositions is at least sufficient for ensuring when mixing a part of the first composition with a part of the second composition an amount of polar solvent at least sufficient for ensuring substantially the complete dissolution of the fluoro silane derivative.
The use of kits is advantageous for avoiding as much as possible water undue hydrolysis of the fluoro silane derivative before applying the composition on the siliceous substrate, while the use of hydrochloric acid is advantageous for accelerating the formation of an oxygen bound between two silicon atoms, for dissolving possible impurities present at the surface of the container.
A first object of the invention is a siliceous substrate having a face which is at least partly provided with a water-repellent layer having a thickness of no greater than 5000 Angstroms, said layer being a layer of at least one fluoro silane compound having at least one silicon atom chemically bond to the siliceous substrate and chemically bound to the silicon atom of another fluoro silane compound of the layer, said layer having such chemical bounds with the siliceous substrate and such chemical bounds between silicon atoms of the layer that it has a chemical resistance of at least 1 minute against the action of an aqueous solution containing 25% by weight of sodium hydroxide and having a temperature of 25xc2x0 C.
Said fluoro silane layer is advantageously at least substantially free of organic polymer, film forming organic polymer, and silane without flourine atoms.
Advantageously, said fluoro silane layer has a delta haze of less than 0.3%, preferably lower than 0.1%, measured by the method ASTM D 1044-94, using a Taber abraser under the conditions where the abrading wheel was a CS-10F wheel, the load was 500 g and the number of rotations were 1,000.
According to a preferred embodiment, the fluoro silane layer has such chemical bounds with the siliceous substrate and such chemical bounds between silicon atoms of the layer that it has a chemical resistance of at least 24 hours against the action of concentrated phosphoric acid at a temperature of 25xc2x0 C.
Preferably, the layer of the siliceous substrate of the invention has also a chemical resistance of at least 1 minute against the action of at least the following agents: soap solution, alcohol, isopropanol, isoparaffinic hydrocarbon, acetone, diacetonalcohol, methylethyl ketone, concentrated HCl, concentrated formic acid, 25% KOH solution, and gazoline.
The surface energy of the fluoro layer is advantageously lower than 12 dynes/cm, preferably lower than 8 dynes/cm, most preferably about 6 dynes/cm.
Preferably, the layer is a layer of fluoro aliphatic silane, most preferably a layer of fluoro aliphatic silane, and aliphatic group of said silane being a fluoro linear alkyl group with a end carbon linked to three fluorine atoms.
The layer is for example a polysiloxane layer of the formula 
with A: a linear aliphatic group substituted with fluorine atoms in which the remaining O groups form chemical bounds with the siliceous substrate.
The linear aliphatic group is preferably a linear alkyl group comprising 1 to 12 carbon atoms, advantageously from 2 to 10 carbon atoms, said alkyl group being most preferably substantially fully substituted with fluorine atoms.
The fluoro silane layer is preferably a monolayer with a thickness of less than 1 xcexcm, said thickness depending of the length of the fluorinated alkyl group.
The siliceous substrate is for example glass, ceramics and silicate surfaces, but is preferably glass, a glass sheet suitable for buildings, bathroom, cars, ceramic tiles, etc. The substrate, if required, can comprise a high refractive index glass.
Preferably, the fluoro polysiloxane layer is a monolayer consisting essentially of organosilanes selected from the group consisting of tridecafluorotetrahydrooctyltrihydroxy silane of the formula CF3xe2x80x94(CF2)5xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94Si(OH)3 and perfluorodecyltrihydroxysilane of the formula CF3xe2x80x94(CF2)7xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94Si(OH)3 regularly grafted into polysiloxane patterns and regularly bound to silicon atoms of the siliceous substrate. All the bounds between the silicon atom of the substrate and the silicon atom of the silane are substantially covalent bonds (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94).
Another subject matter of the invention is a process for the preparation of a siliceous substrate provided with a fluoro silane layer,
in which at least a part of a face of the siliceous substrate is contacted with a composition containing 0.1 to 10% by weight fluoro silane derivative, at least a polar solvent for said fluoro silane derivative, less than 10% water (preferably less than 5% by weight water, most preferably less than 2 % by weight water) and at least an acid system for lowering the pH of the composition to less than 4, preferably less than 2, most preferably less than 1, especially less than 0.5, said pH being measured at 25xc2x0 C. by using a LiCl electrode with an open sleeve, and
in which said part of the face in contact with said composition is dried at a temperature and during a period of time so as to obtain on said part, a flouro silane derivative layer having such chemical bounds with the siliceous substrate and such chemical bounds silicon atoms of the layer that it has a chemical resistance of at least 1 minute against the action of an aqueous solution containing 25% by weight of sodium hydroxide and having a temperature of 25xc2x0 C.
In the process according to the invention, the composition advantageously contains substantially no water.
Advantageously, prior to be contacted with the solution, said part of the face is washed, for example degreased, while after to be contacted with the solution, said part of the face is rinsed, for example with a solvent for the fluoro silane derivative.
The drying and curing of the composition applied onto the substrate is preferably carried out after removal of the excess of composition present on the substrate, for example by using a wool cloth or fabric, a cotton cloth or fabric, etc. Said cloth or fabric can also be used for ensuring a good application of the composition on the whole surface, especially along the edge of the siliceous substrate.
The application, as well as the drying and curing of the composition can be carried at outside temperature in an uncleaned (non-cleaned) atmosphere. For example the application, as well as the drying and curing can be carried out at temperature from xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. up to the degradation of the fluoro polysiloxane layer. It is obvious that the application and the drying and curing of the composition can be carried out in a cleaned atmosphere. It is for example possible to apply the composition on the glass sheet or glass pieces just after its manufacture, for example after a cooling step.
When the drying is carried out at a lower temperature, the time required for obtaining a sufficient drying and curing will be longer.
The application is for example carried out at a temperature comprised between 0 and 50xc2x0 C. The drying and curing can be carried out in this range of temperature.
According to an embodiment of the process, the drying or curing of the composition is carried out at room temperature, without requiring a cleaned atmosphere. A substantially complete drying or curing of the fluoro polysiloxane layer can be reached after about 24 hours.
Preferably, possibly after drying or removal of solvent or water, said face is subjected to a heat treatment at a temperature from 60xc2x0 C. up to about 250xc2x0 C., for example from 60xc2x0 C. to about 200xc2x0 C., in an oxidative atmosphere or up to about 350xc2x0 C. in a non-oxidative atmosphere.
Said composition is advantageously at least substantially free of organic polymer, of film forming organic polymer, of silane without fluorine atoms, so that the layer is substantially only formed by fluoro polysiloxane.
The selection of HCl, possibly mixed with another acid not attacking the siliceous substrate, allows the contact of the siliceous substrate with a composition having a very low pH, and allows the formation of a water-repellent layer having excellent chemical resistance. As the composition applied to the siliceous substrate is substantially free of water, the pH is determined by using a LiCl electrode.
The drying step can be a mechanical removal of excess of composition and polar solvent present on the siliceous substrate or of an excess of water or solvent (preferably polar solvent) used for rinsing the substrate after being contacted with the composition. However, advantageously, prior to be contacted with the solution, said part of the face is washed (for example decreased), while after to be contacted with the solution, said part of the face is rinsed. The drying step is preferably carried out at least partly at a temperature sufficient for making covalent bounds (oxygen bounds) between the layer and the substrate. Said drying can be carried out at a temperature comprised between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C. in an oxidative atmosphere and between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and about 350xc2x0 C. in a non-oxidative atmosphere. The drying can be done possibly under vacuum.
Before contacting a face of the siliceous substrate with the silane derivative composition, said face can be partly or completely treated so as to ensure that the surface is dust free, fat free and free of silicone or other compounds grafted to the face of the siliceous substrate on which a fluoro polysiloxane layer according to the invention has to be applied, and/or so as to ensure a kind of abrasion of said face (for example by projection of small high resistant particles or particle dusts, for example of SiC particles or dust.
Such washing or cleaning pretreatment includes ultrasonic cleaning: washing with an aqueous mixture of organic solvent, e.g., a 50:50 mixture of isopropanol water or ethanol water; activated gas treatment, e.g., treatment with low temperature plasma or corona discharge, and chemical treatment such as hydroxylation, i.e., etching of the surface with an aqueous solution of alkali, e.g., sodium hdyroxide or potassium hydroxide, that may also contain a fluorosurfactant, washing of the glass with an aqueous solution that may contain a low foaming, easily rinsed detergent, followed by rinsing and drying with a lint-free cloth; and ultrasonic bath treatment in heated (about 50 degree C.) wash (preferably deionized) water followed by rinsing and drying. A pre-cleaning with an alcohol-based cleaner or organic solvent prior to washing may be required to remove adhesives from labels or tapes. Cleaning may also advantageously comprise a publishing step. After drying, the base or glass sheet may be washed with a polar solvent, specifically a chlorinated solvent and/or a fluorinated solvent. Alternatively, and preferably, the base is exposed to an oxidizing atmosphere to improve the reactivation of the glass: for example, to a combination of ozone and UV radiation. It is clear that the siliceous substrate or glass can be submitted to various washing and cleaning pre-treatments. For removing silicone oil or compounds possibly grafted to the siliceous substrate, the substrate can be treated with ammonium fluoride solution, potassium hydroxide (at boiling temperature), HF, Silstrip Liquid(copyright) of PENN-WHITE (UK), etc.
In the process according to the invention, the composition when being applied on the substrate still contains polysiloxane oligomer (product of condensation of silane monomer or silanol) with up to 6 Si atoms, preferably with up to 3 Si atoms.
Polar solvents (water is not a solvent for the fluoro silane used in the process of the invention) which can be used in the process of the invention are for example fluorine-containing polar solvents, aliphatic or aromatic polar solvents, ketones, esters and mixtures thereof, such as alcohol, ethyl acetate, tetrahydrofuran, mono ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, etc. Advantageously, the polar solvent is selected from the group consisting of C1-C6 alkanol, and aliphatic alcohols of the empirical formula:
[(R3)iR4](C1-C6)OH 
wherein R3 and R4 are each C1-C4 alkoxy, and i is the integer 0 or 1, and mixtures thereof. Advantageously, the organic polar solvent has at least one OH group, but preferably only one OH group. Preferred example of polar solvents are methanol, ethanol, 2-ethoxyethanol, 2-(2-methoxyethoxy)ethanol, 2-methoxy ethanol, 2-(2-ethoxymethoxy)ethanol, 1-propanol, 2-propanol, 1-methoxy-2-propanol, and mixtures thereof (methanol, ethanol, methoxy-ethanol, propanol and mixtures therof being the most preferred).
Phthalic acid esters, such as diethyl phthalate, can also be used as polar solvent suitable for the fluoro silane derivative. In such a case, the composition contains for example only phthalic acid ester(s) as solvent. For example the composition contains 90 to 99.5% phthalic acid ester.
It is advantageous to add to the composition a surfactant, so as to further improve the already substantially homogenous spreading of the composition on said part of the face of the siliceous substrate. For example, the composition contains from 0.01 to 1.0% by weight of surfactant. The surfactant can be an anionic, cationic, nonionic or amphoteric surfactant. Preferred surfactants are anionic surfactants, especially ethoxylated alcohols, ethoxylated alkylphenols, ethoxylated carboxylic esters, ethoxylated carboxylic amides, and fluorosurfactants, and cationic surfactants such as amine, alkyl betaine, alkyl amido betaine.
The composition contains advantageously from 0.1 to 20%, advantageously from 0.2 to 10%, preferably from 0.6 to 5% by weight of phthalic acid ester (i.e. one specific phthalic acid ester or a mixture of phthalic acid esters).
Advantageously, the phthalic acid ester is selected from the group consisting of di (alkyl C2-C18) phthalates and mixtures thereof. Preferred examples of phthalic acid ester are: diethyl phthalate, dipropyl phthalate, dibutyl phthalate, dipentyl phthalate, dihexyl phthalate, dioctyl phthalate, di isopropyl phthalate, di isobutyl phthalate, di isopentyl phthalate, di isohexyl phthalate, di isoctyl phthalate and mixture thereof.
The use of such compound is advantageous so as it seems to limit a possible undue hydrolysis of silane derivative, especially of fluoro silane, due to the presence of humidity in the air, so as to improve the stability of the composition, and so as to increase the wetting of the siliceous substrate by means of the composition.
The use of these phthalic acid ester(s), advantageously di(alkyl C2-C18) phthalates, is especially advantageous when used in combination with a solvent selected from the group consisting of methanol, ethanol, methoxy-ethanol, propanol and mixture thereof and with one or more hydrolisable compounds of an element selected in the main group III to V of the periodic system of elements, as well as in the sub groups II to IV of said periodic system, said compound(s) comprising at least one non hydrolisable carbon containing group and at least two hydrolisable groups.
It can also be advantageous to add to the composition specific additives, such as UV blockers or blocking or absorbing agents (for example from 0.01 to 1% by weight), optical brighteners or brightening agents (for example from 0.01 to 1% by weight), IR blocking or absorbing agents (for example from 0.01 to 1% by weight), etc. As examples of said additives, the additives mentioned in EP0679614, the content of which is incorporated by reference, are suitable.
According to an advantageous process of the invention, the composition contains a fluoro silane selected from the group consisting of fluoro aliphatic silanes with one silicon atom chemically bound to three hydroxy groups, ethers of said fluoro aliphatic silane derivatives, partial hydrolysis products of said ethers, linear fluoro aliphatic polysiloxanes of the formula 
in which
AF is a fluoro aliphatic group, the end carbon of said aliphatic group being preferably bound to 3 fluorine atoms, and
Z is an integer from 0 to 6,
and mixtures thereof.
Preferably, the composition contains a fluoro silane derivative selected from the group consisting of fluoro aliphatic silane derivatives with one silicon atom chemically bound to three hydroxy groups and with an aliphatic group substantially fully substituted with fluorine atoms (preferably tridecafluorotetrahydrooctyltrihydroxysilane, perfluorodecyltrihydroxysilane or heptafluorotetrahydrodecyltrihydroxysilane), ethers (preferably low alkyl ether, such as methyl, ethyl ether) of said fluoro aliphatic silane derivative, linear fluoro aliphatic polysiloxanes of the formula 
in which
AF is a fluoro linear aliphatic group with 2 to 10 carbon atoms, said aliphatic group being substantially fully substituted with florine atoms, and
Z is an integer from 0 to 6, and
mixtures thereof.
Most preferably, AF is a fluoro linear aliphatic group selected from the group consisting of CF3(CF2)5xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 and CF3 (CF2)1xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 and CF3xe2x80x94(CF2)9xe2x80x94 and a and mixtures thereof. For example, the silane is a mixture of 25 to 75% by weight tridecafluorotetrahydrooctyltrihydroxysilane, and 75 to 25 % by weight perfluorodecyltrihydroxysilane or heptafluorotetrahydrodecyltrihydroxysilane.
The siliceous substrate is preferably contacted with the solution at a temperature comprised between 0 and 50xc2x0 C., for example at room temperature or at a temperature lower than 15xc2x0 C. The application can be carried out in a non cleaned atmosphere. Low temperatures are preferred so as to avoid as much as possible cross-linking of silane derivatives and so as to reduce as much as possible the formation of larger oligomer in the composition before being applied on the substrate.
In an advantageous embodiment of the process according to the invention, after applying the composition onto a face of the substrate, and face is submitted to a rubbing with a cloth or fabric, especially with a wool fabrice or cloth. It seems that the rubbing of material, such as a wool fabric, suitable for creating static force against the surface of the substrate on which the composition has been applied is advantageous for ensuring an excellent application of the composition onto said face. Said rubbing can be done manually or mechanically, for example by means for a rotative head provided with a wool fabric.
In an advantageous embodiment of the process, after contacting the said face of the substrate with the composition, the said face is rinsed (for example, by means of water, a polar solvent or a mixture thereof) so as to remove the excess of silane present on the substrate and dried at leastly partly at a temperature lower than 50xc2x0 C. (for example by means of dry air, air having a relative humidity lower than 60%). Preferably, the drying is carried out in a first step by a mechanical treatment so as to remove at most completely the solvent present on the surface of the substrate. After a possible drying step of the substrate and/or the mechanical removal of the excess of silane, it is advantageous to submit the face of the substrate to a heat treatment at a temperature above 50xc2x0 C., for example from 60xc2x0 C. up to 200xc2x0 C., so as to increase the formation of bounds (oxygen bounds) of polysiloxane oligomers with the substrate and therebetween. Said heat treatment can be carried out at higher temperature lower than the degradation temperature of the polysiloxane, for example up to 350xc2x0 C., in a non oxidative atmosphere. In oxidative atmosphere, it is advisable to use about 250xc2x0 C. as maximum temperature. Such a heat treatment is also a drying step.
The drying step can also be carried out a low temperature, for example at room temperature in a cleaned atmosphere as well as in a non-cleaned atmosphere. In this case, the time necessary for obtaining a sufficient condensation of silane derivative with the substrate is longer (for example 15 to 36 hours especially about 24 hours).
The process of the invention can be carried out various siliceous substrate, such as glass, ceramics, ceramics tiles and silicate surfaces.
In the process of the invention, it is preferable to prepare the composition shortly before it uses, for example at least 10 minutes before its application onto the substrate, for example at least about 20 minutes before its application onto the substrate. Therefore, the composition is preferably prepared by mixing a first composition substantially free of water containing a fluoro silane derivative and an organic polar solvent for said fluoro silane derivative in an amount sufficient for dissolving substantially completely the fluoro silane derivative, with a second composition containing less than 20% by weight water, at least an organic solvent and an acid system sufficient for obtaining when mixing the first composition with the second composition a pH lower than 4, preferably lower than 2, most preferably lower than 1, especially lower than 0.5, said pH being measured at 25xc2x0 C. by using a LiCl electrode with an open sleeve.
In the process according to the invention, the solvent used in the second composition is advantageously the solvent used in the first composition, so as to be sure to obtain a substantially homogenous mixing of the acid system, especially HCl, with the silane. Preferably a fluoro silane ether is used in the first composition, said fluor silane ether being due to hydrolysis converted into silanol, which is converted by condensation into oligomer.
For the preparation of a composition for applying to a siliceous substrate a fluoro polysiloxane layer having a chemical resistance of at least 1 minute against the action of an aqueous solution containing 25% by weight of sodium hydroxide and having a temperature of 25xc2x0 C., it is advantageous to use a kit so as to be able to prepare the composition shortly before its application on the siliceous substrate.
According to a kit of the invention, the kit for the preparation of a composition for applying to a siliceous substrate at fluoro polysiloxane layer, which after sufficient drying (for example after 24 hours at room temperature or after 30 minutes at 130xc2x0 C.) has a chemical resistance of at least 1 minute against the action of an aqueous containing 25% weight of sodium hydroxide and having a temperature of 25xc2x0 C., preferably of at least 24 hours against the action of concentrated phosphoric acid at 25xc2x0 C., said kit comprising a first container containing a first composition and a second container comprising a second composition, the first and second compositions having at least partly to be mixed together before its application to the siliceous substrate, in which the first composition is substantially free of water and acid and comprises 0.1 to 100% (advantageously 1 to 75, preferably 2 to 70, most preferably 2.5 to 10%) by weight fluoro silane derivative and 0 to 99.9% by weight organic polar solvent system for said fluoro silane derivative (preferably an amount of polar solvent sufficient for ensuring the substantially complete dissolution of the fluoro silane derivative), while the second composition comprises at least an organic polar solvent for the fluoro silane derivative, less than 20% (advantageously less than 10%, preferably less than 5%) by weight water and an acid system, and acid system being sufficient for ensuring when mixing a part of the first composition with a part of the second composition for the preparation of the mixture to be applied on the siliceous substrate, a pH lower than 4 (advantageously lower than 2, preferably lower than 1, most preferably lower than 0.5), said pH being measured at 25xc2x0 C. by using a LiCl electrode with an open sleeve, while the amount of polar solvent in the first and second compositions is at least sufficient for ensuring when mixing a part of the first composition with a part of the second composition an amount of polar solvent at least sufficient for ensuring substantially the complete dissolution of the fluoro silane derivative.
The first and second compositions are advantageously at least substantially free of organic polymer, film forming organic polymer, and silane without fluorine atoms.
The first composition and/or second composition advantageously contain from 0.1 to 10% of a surfactant, for example a surfactant as disclosed here above in the description of the process of the invention.
Advantageously, the second composition contains from 0.5 to 20% of acid system. An acid system which perfectly works is an acid system containing at least hydrochloric acid. Said composition contains for example from 0.5 to 10%, especially from 1 to 6% by weight hydrochloric acid. When using concentrated hydrochloric acid solution for the preparation of the second composition, some water will be present in the second composition. Therefore, in order to have the lowest possible water content in the mixture of first and second compositions, the acid will be diluted with a water free solvent for the fluoro silane derivative, especially with a water free polar solvent for the fluoro silane derivative or a mixture of a water free polar solvent for the fluoro silane derivative and a water free non polar solvent for the fluoro silane derivative.
As polar solvent to be used in the first composition as well as in the second composition, fluorine-containing polar solvents, aliphatic or aromatic polar solvents, ketones, esters, alcohol, acetone, tetrahydrofuran, diethylene glycol, etc. and mixtures thereof can be used. Preferred polar solvents are C1-C6 alkanol, and aliphatic alcohols of the empirical formula.
[(R3)iR4](C1-C6)OH 
wherein R3 and R4 are each C1-C4 alkoxy, and i is the integer 0 to 1, and mixtures thereof. For example, preferred polar solvents are methanol, ethanol, 2-ethoxyethanol, 2-(2-methoxyethoxy) ethanol, 2-methoxy ethanol, 2-(2-ethoxymethoxy) ethanol, 1-proponal, 2-propanol, 1-methoxy-2-propanol, and mixtures thereof. Most preferred polar solvents are methanol, ethanol, 1-proponal, 2-proponal, 2-methoxy ethanol and mixtures thereof.
The first and/or second compositions advantageously contain phthalic acid ester, for example from 0.1 to 20% (preferably less than 10%) by weight, and/or any other water insoluble substance soluble in the solvent for the fluoro silane derivative, especially soluble in alcohol, ethanol, etc. The preferred phthalic acid esters are the phthalic acid esters mentioned hereabove in the description of the process according to the invention.
The first composition and/or the second composition can possibly comprise as polar solvent, only phthalic acid ester(s), for example diethyl phthalate. In this case, the first and or second composition can comprise up to 99.9% phthalic acid ester.
The phthalic acid ester content of said first and/or second composition can thus possibly vary between 0.1 and 99.9%.
The fluoro silane derivative of the preferred composition is preferably fluoro silane derivative disclosed in the process of the invention:
The second composition can contain a cationic surfactant, such as an amine. The first and/or second compositions can contain some additives, such as UV blocking agents, IR blocking agents, brightening agents, etc as disclosed in the description of the process of the invention.
The first composition is substantially free of water and acid, and is preferably free of polymeric material such as polyethylene, PET, etc. organic silane not bound to flourine atoms and film forming agents. The second composition is advantageously free from HF and free from polymeric material, organic silane, and film forming agents or polymers.
According to an embodiment of the kit, the first and/or second compositions contain a cationic surfactant.
The first and second compositions of the kit of the invention are advantageously mixed together in a weight ratio second composition/first composition(silane containing composition) comprised between 1000:1 and 1:10, preferably between 200:1 and 1:5, more preferably between 100:1 and 1:2; for example in one of the following weight ratios: 100:1; 50:1; 20:1; 10:1; 5:1; 2:1 and 1:1.
The siliceous substrate of the invention is for example:
a glass sheet, for a window, a window car, window boat, window of airplanes, control windows of reactors, etc.; the cleaning of the glass sheet being very easy, there are less impacts of insects, less dirt, . . . , especially a wiper blade provided with a fluoro layer or a fluorinated layer (for example a wiper blade according to WO 9812085) is used with such windows;
glasses, wineglasses, etc.; whereby a correct washing of the glasses can be carried by using only water;
contact lenses, objectives (for example of microscopes, cameras, etc.);
a solgel containing SiO2 particles;
SiO2 particles used in toner, as additives in organic or inorganic composition, in come net, in paints, in fluidised bed, in filters (as filter cake for example), in screenings, in classification processes, in heavy media separation processes, etc.;
Lamps, neon lamps, etc.;
Transportation protection sheet of solar electrical cells;
Bottles, vials, tubes, glass syringes, etc., said bottles, vials, tubes, syringes having at least the inner face provided with a fluoro layer and preferably also the outer food provided with a fluoro layer, so that the washing and/or the sterilisation and/or removal of labels, glued labels is easier, said bottles vials and tubes being advantageously closed by means of a stopper (for example a rubber stopper) provided with a fluoro layer or a fluorinated layer so as to have a good sealing contact between the stopper and the neck of the bottles, vials or tubes, while said syringes have advantageously a plunger provided with a fluoro layer or a fluorinated layer so as to have a good sealing and a low friction when moving the plunger;
Glass fibres, such as optical fibres, glass wool for isolation purposes, for filtering purposes, etc;
High voltage isolators;
Kiezelghur particles for example for filtering purposes;
Analysis tube, control tube, level control system;
Reactor, chemical reactor, condensers, falling film exchangers, reactors, absorbers, etc.;
Sanitary installations;
Enamel or porcelain surfaces, such as wash basin or vat, etc.;
Siliceous substrate with an anit adhesion surface for the manufacture of micro lenses, etc.,;
Siliceous substrates as casting moulds,
Siliceous packing elements for towers, such as absorption tower;
Earthenware;
Glass films;
etc.